A bear meets a cat
by Berrypenguin
Summary: A bear meets a certain lovely Cat. Warning: May contain yaoi, love, kissing, Might not suit you. Volibear and Rengar :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey :D It's another story I really wanted to do~ Hope you a good time reading this Fanfiction 3!

* * *

On a stormy cold night, outside of the institute of war sat Volibear. A strong Ursine with massive power, with the power of electricity. Volibear loved to go outside in the cold, stormy weather. It made him feel nice and good on the inside. Walking along a path to a near by cafe, he saw an item he was interested in. A new helmet. He went inside the store and picked up the helmet to try it on, it fit perfectly. He then payed for the helmet and left with a bag containing the helmet. He then walked over to the cafe he was heading towards and walked inside. He loved to go to this cafe every day at night. It was calm, quiet, a style volibear loved. He went over to the waiting line and a few minutes past and he finally got to order. He ordered coffee with some sugar. Volibear sitting down in a chair he found. Drinking his coffee while looking at his phone. He had pictures of other ursine back at his tribe. He laughed at some, frowned at some but overall, he was happy. A few moments past and he got a text from Rengar saying that he was invited to a party tomorrow. Volibear didn't have any plans the next day so he replied with a " Ok, I will be there when I can. " Volibear turning off his phone and putting it back in his pocket, throwing away his coffee and leaving. Walking in the rain back to the institute made his fur all wet but he loved it. He finally got to his dorm room, opened the door and headed over to his bed. He got undressed and fell asleep in his bed nude. Clinging onto a stuff animal he had, he fell into a deep sleep. Morning came and he awoke. He got into the shower and showered. He got out all fuzzy and wiped off the water with a towel he had. He then got dressed and went out to get some breakfast. He saw all familiar champions he fought along or fought against. Rengar, Vayne, Caitlyn, Vi, Malzahar, Nasus. He went over to the Breakfast line and asked for some oatmeal. The breakfast lady poured in some oatmeal in his bowl and headed over to Rengar. Rengar was always alone but he usually had some friends. Volibear sat next to Rengar and said " Hey Rengar, what's up? " Rengar replied " Oh nothing, just eating some pancakes. " Volibear gave Rengar a smile and Rengar smiled back. They both ate their food in peace aside from all the noise coming from other champions. After they finished, they headed out and wanted to go to townsquare. Volibear and Rengar headed towards townsquare and they headed towards a booth. Looking at the items, they saw a police hat and they bought really liked it so they bought the hats and wore it through out the day. They looked cute together. The time for the party came and they headed over to the party. Arriving, they were greeted with a " Welcome to my party. " They walked inside and saw many champions, some drunk some not. They went over to the food table and saw the food on the table. They loved the food and the punch they had. They had the punch and felt drunk. Volibear said to Rengar " He-y Renga-r, Do yo-u think som-ebo-d-y spik-ed this punch? " Rengar collapsed onto Volibear's arms and was surprised but it felt nice to him. Luckily it was an inn so Volibear carrying Rengar went upstairs and found a room and entered and went on the bed. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he just fell right asleep with Rengar, sleeping close to Rengar. Clinging on to Rengar tightly while smiling, hoping in his dreams that this would never end so he could experience this forever.


	2. Waking up to a cat

Hey, this is chapter 2. Have fun reading it I guess, I was kinda tired typing this but it was worth it. Going ice skating so yay :D

* * *

Waking up, hungover, didn't understood where he was at the time, saw that he was sleeping with Rengar close up to him. Volibear in shock, moving back to understand what just happened. He then realized that he was drunk last night and carried Rengar up to this room in the inn and slept with him. Volibear got up from the bed, when he felt he was being pulled down. Rengar was pulling Volibear down. Rengar was talking in his sleep saying " You big bear, you can't run away from me. " Volibear then fell back into the bed trying not to awake Rengar. Volibear thought Rengar looked cute in his sleep. Rengar started to purr Volibear, Volibear was blushing at this point. He never felt somebody purr against the chief of a ursine tribe. Volibear was confused and happy at the same time. Volibear getting closer to Rengar, he closed up on him and started to fall back asleep. Rengar then woke up seeing Volibear hugging Rengar, Rengar was disgusted in this matter and tried to pry away from Volibear's grip. It only made matters worse. Volibear started to wake up and Rengar was in panic. Volibear let out a great roar and Rengar was sweating at this point. Volibear looked at Rengar at sweating and Volibear said " Oh, hi Rengar. " Rengar replied " Ohh h-hey Volibear! " Rengar was flabbergasted. Volibear got up fron the bed and said " Wait here Rengar. " Volibear left the room and Rengar was left alone. Rengar thought why he was holding Volibear while he was asleep. Rengar thought of last night at the same time. He remembered that he was drunk and blacked out due to his drinking. Rengar sighed and waited for Volibear to come back. Volibear heading out the door to get Rengo his breakfast. Wait, did he just call Rengar, Rengo? He thought that name on Rengar was cute so he started to use it but when Rengar was near, he wouldn't use it. Volibear looking for a breakfast table or line, he finally found one. He went over to it and waited for other people to order their food. Finally when he ordered, he ordered just cereal for both Rengo and him. He then carefully went up the stairs to his room. Rengar hearing footsteps, he just waited for Volibear to come in. Volibear came in with cereal Rengar loved. Volibear sat down next to Rengar and gave him the cereal. The body warmth of Volibear made Rengar feel warmer and tried to stay closer. Volibear was blushing because of Rengo staying close to him. They both ate their cereal in peace. When they finally finished, Volibear put the dishes in the sink they had and went over to the couch to watch some tv. Rengar followed. Volibear sitting snuggled up, Rengar put his arm around Volibear, rubbing his fur. This made Volibear really hot and Rengar saw it. Rengar started to play with Volibear and did not want to stop. Volibear let out a moan. Rengar said " You like that big bear? " Volibear was surprised that Rengo called him that. Volibear said " Sure... " Rengar finally stopped and put his head on Volibear's lap. Rengar fell asleep purring on Volibear. Volibear thought in his mind " Is this seriously happening? " Volibear started to rub Rengar. Rengar really liked that. Rengar started to massage Volibear's paws. Volibear did not like somebody massaging his paws but if it was Rengo, then he allowed it... Volibear falling in a deep sleep due to the massaging. Rengar finally stopped massaging and got up from the couch. He found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote " Hey Big bear, I'm going out to my house. Love you - Rengar. " Rengar then went out of the room and headed down the stairs and left the Inn. Volibear woke up minutes later, looking for Rengo. He then saw a note and read it. Volibear said " I must find Rengo at all cost! " He headed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the inn. He had Rengo's scent on him so he could maybe find where Rengo went. He followed Rengar's scent and it lead him to Rengar's house. He was not ready to see what was on the other side of the door. But he wanted to see what was on the other side, so he did it just for Rengar.


	3. Tears Of Joy

Author's note: Have fun reading this :D. It took me a while since I got side tracked but yeah. Hopefully you'll like this chapter ^-^.

* * *

Knocking on the door to see if Rengar was really at his house. No answer. Volibear knocking even louder no answer. Volibear yelled out " I'm coming in Rengo, whether you like it or not! " Volibear barged into the door. Opening the door, I looked around the room for Rengar. No sight of him. He was probably upstairs. I started to head towards the stairs stepping over Rengar's clothes. It was a mess but I didn't care. I just cared for Rengar and see how he was doing at the time. Walking up the stairs holding on to the railing, I finally got to the top. There was 2 rooms. I assumed that the one on the left was the bathroom and the one on the right is his room. I went over to the right and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked even harder. No answer. I barged in like I always did with full force. The door swung open. I see Rengar on the bed, alone in the dark, crying. I rush over to Rengar, tears flowing down his cheeks, the bed was all wet from Rengar's tears. I hugged Rengar as hard as I could to comfort him. No emotion showed from Rengar aside from crying. I wiped Rengar's tears away from his cheeks and kissed Rengar. Still no emotion. I started to lay down next to Rengar. I put my leg on top of Rengar. I tried to comfort Rengar in every way possible. I snuggled up close to him, hoping something would of came out. I think he fell asleep, I didn't feel any more tears from his cheeks.

I started drifting to asleep since Rengar was asleep. I felt Rengar turn over to me and hold me tightly. I smiled and kissed Renar on the forehead. I dreamed about a field full of flowers and trees. The plants were scattered all over the place. I guess this is what tranquility feels like. I start to explore this tranquil place. It was fun to look around, nobody was there though. I finally started to wake up. Rengar there smiling at me, I smiled back. He started to nuzzle me. I liked it, I let him do it. Rengar started to get back on me and give me kisses. " It feels nice to have a cat on me " I started to see Rengar blush. " Thank you for staying with me.. You felt so nice and cuddly when you slept with me. " I blushed, the blush went to my ears. I kissed Rengar on the lips and it lasted for a while. Rengar started to purr on my chest. I started to rub Rengar's back. Rengar let out a moan. I got turned on by this. " H-hey, shouldn't we get something t-to eat? " I said. Rengar saying " Oh, we can.. I just wanted to let this last a bit longer.. " Oh, then we can stay here a little longer, I am hungry but we can do that. " I said with a happy smile.

After we finished the moment, We got up and went to Rengar's kitchen. Hoping to find something, Rengar didn't have a lot. He had cereal at least. He poured me a bowl of cereal with milk and said " It's made of love " While kissing me. I started to pick up the spoon and eat the cereal. He was right next to me . I finished my cereal and he did to. He grabbed my hand and we held hands. We got up and started to put our bowls in the sink while hold hands. It was hard but it was worth it. I suggested an idea. " How about we go to town square and get a present for us? " Rengar jumped up happily, saying "yes" to my request. I opened the door for him and we went out while I closed the door behind us. We walked along the path to town square. It was a nice and peaceful morning, nothing wrong with the atmosphere or environment. We finally arrived at town square. Many people were there with stalls and buildings full of good items. We went inside a store called " The love of many " It seemed like an interesting one to me and Rengar so that's why we decided to go in. We looked around. It had a necklace that we were interested in. There was 2 so it was perfect. We bought it and we put it on. It looked nice on it. We headed out the store and started to roam around for a bit. Rengar wanted to look at around store and I did to. So we departed and promised to meet at a later time. Finding another gift for Rengar. It was hard looking, it took me an hour for I finally found one. I bought it and kept it in my pocket. I started to head back because it was time and Rengar also had a present for me. We both bought bracelets somehow. We laughed it off and kissed in a near by chair. "I love you Volibear" Rengar said. "I love you to Rengar." I said replying.


End file.
